


Of Dreams and Death

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is dreaming. Except one of his dreams is not a dream.</p><p>In case you missed the tag, Major Character Death.</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://tw-fullmoonchallenge.tumblr.com/post/71394527893/teen-wolf-full-moon-challenge">Full Moon Challenge</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dreams and Death

We were walking through the garden. I was barefoot and you were wearing a pale linen shirt and your fingers were playing with a leaf you’d picked up on one of the trees. I held you an apple and you abandoned the leaf to take it and without any hesitation you took a giant bite in it.

I knew it was a dream because you compared us to Ann and Gilbert though I’m the one who reads Ann of the Green Gables every summer and you would have spent days teasing me about how cheesy it is if you’d known.

You kissed me and your lips tasted like strawberries and cinnamon and it was time to wake up.

*

I woke up while we were having supper and you were talking with my dad about the latest football game and he tried to mention your old house soon to be destroyed by the county but he didn’t know how to so he let you talk about Cora and her struggle to choose a college major and I came back from the kitchen with dessert and you didn’t say a word about how you missed me while I was gone but you never needed words you just had to smile at me when I sat beside you at the table to let me know you loved me.

I knew it was a dream because there was a plate for my mom and her tombstone was sitting on the chair in front of the empty plate and you were asking the grave if she wanted some apple pie.

I felt a tear running down my cheek and it smelled like smoke and old books and it was time to wake up.

*

I woke up on the ground behind Jungle with a knife in my flesh and a taste of blood in my mouth. I could hear the music from the club every time someone came in or out of it as the door opened. I was too far from the entrance for anyone to notice me as my blood colored the pavement and slowly the voices started to fade away. I wished I was dancing inside with you inside of lying there with your hand on my wound and the helpless look on your face unable to hide your fear of losing me.

I thought it was a dream because you pressed a kiss on my forehead and asked me to hold on until the ambulance arrived but I couldn’t keep my eyes opened any longer and this was when I was supposed to wake up.

I gathered all the energy I had left to say I love you and you said don’t leave me but I barely could hear you then and your words sounded so far away. You said I love you too and I closed my eyes.

I felt your lips on my lips and it tasted like green tea soap and Sunday mornings and waffles and it was time to die.


End file.
